Embarazo
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Naruto le tiene una sorpresita a su pareja, pero su familia no será la más feliz. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 15 de Diciembre


**Embarazo**

 **Resumen:** Naruto y Sasuken tienen un pequeño problemita entre manos.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

15 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Naruto

 **Personaje:** Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg=Embarazo masculino

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

-Aléjate de mí, maldito imbécil –dijo lanzando lo que tenía a mano contra el padre del hijo en su vientre.

-No te pongas así, Naruto, no es sólo culpa mía.

-¡No podías simplemente usar un maldito condón!

-Tú tampoco lo querías así –dijo soltando un suspiro al ver que poco o nada podía hacer ahora con la actitud de su rubia pareja.

Aunque ahí mismo recaía el principal problemas. Naruto y Sasuke no eran pareja, ni mucho menos amigos con ventaja. Una maldita noche de borrachera había sido más que suficiente para que el rubio de dieciocho años se quedara embarazado de su amigo un año mayor que él. La noticia de su embarazo fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos, porque simplemente no imaginaron nunca que algo como eso podía podría pasar.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que si se acostaba con su amigo doncel y se corría en su interior sin condón pudiera derivar en un embarazo accidental?

Hasta preguntárselo era idiota, pero para beneficio de Sasuke ¡Él no sabía que Naruto era un doncel!

El rubio sí lo sabía, siempre lo ocultó con la esperanza de no ser tratado como una princesa, como solía pasar con los donceles que él conocía. Así que Sasuke tuvo que pensar en ello un segundo y luego soltó la peor de las frases.

-¿No se supone que deberías cuidarte de embarazarte si tú sabes que puedes hacerlo si te acuestas con cualquiera?

Naruto sintió como su sangre hirvió y reaccionó como nunca se lo imaginó Sasuke. Se acercó, le dio la cachetada del siglo, dejó caer un par de lágrimas y sin decir nada salió del departamento.

Sasuke supo en ese instante que había cometido un error gravísimo. No se le dice eso a un doncel, por mucho desespero que tengas en el momento.

Pero es que alguien tenía que entenderlo. Ambos estaban en la universidad. Compartían dormitorios en la facultad de medicina y aunque iban en años diferentes se llevaron bien desde el momento que se conocieron. Un bebé no estaba dentro de los planes de ninguno por el momento.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Recordaba un par de momentos en los que él deseo que Naruto fuese un doncel para poder pedirle salir, porque pese a todo, lo loco que solía ser el rubio, lo hiperactivo, lo demente y travieso, también era por sobre todo, muy hermoso, alegre y vivas. No había razón para no enamorarse de él.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió de lado. Se dispuso a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Naruto saliera hecho un bólido del baño y gritarle que lo había embarazado y había arruinado su vida. Seguiría armando el árbol de navidad que decoraba el escritorio de su habitación. Conseguiría un par de adornos más para la habitación y haría las cosas bien de una vez por todas.

..-..-..

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Naruto se pudo calmar y volver a la habitación. Había estado dando vueltas por todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobreactuando, que Sasuke no tenía toda la culpa, que debía asumir su culpa en todo ese embrollo, pero tenía miedo.

Iba tan concentrado en todo que ni siquiera notó el adorno en la puerta al entrar sólo se dejó llevar y sólo cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo el lugar brillaba con ambiente navideño.

-Feliz navidad –dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño al ver que había llegado su compañero.

-¿Qué es esto, Sasuke?

-Se supone que antes de todas las sorpresivas noticias de hoy yo iba a preparar el cuarto para que hoy celebráramos nuestra pequeña navidad, pero… bien, algo se interpuso en el camino –dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el vientre del rubio que se tensó al instante-. Lo siento mucho, no debí decir esas cosas tan horribles…

-No, tú tienes razón –dijo suspirando-. Yo sabía lo que podía pasar, no debí dejarte toda la culpa, debí cuidarme, pero no pretendía tener sexo contigo.

-¿No lo deseabas? –le preguntó acercándose aún más, tratando de orillarlo a una declaración, porque estaba seguro luego de todo lo pasado antes de ese día, cuando hubiera pasado todo lo de que su encuentro hace un par de meses, que a Naruto no le era del todo indiferente.

-Sasuke, no juegues a eso –dijo alejándose, pero viéndose acorralado entre la espada y la pared.

-Hay muérdago en la puerta –le engaño haciendo que el rubio levantara la cabeza y logrando tener sus labios al alcance para besarlo de manera suave, sintiendo como su amigo se derretía en sus brazos.

Naruto se sentía en un vórtice y sólo se dejó llevar. No era idiota después de todo. Sasuke era el sueño de cualquier doncel.

-Esto está mal –dijo Naruto entre besos, pero sus brazos ya estaban en el cuello del moreno.

-Mal está que no nos demos una oportunidad –dijo separándose y viéndolo a los ojos-. Después e todo tendremos un hijo y eso nos unirá para siempre. Ahora sólo hay que ver si esto resulta.

Pero ambos sabían que era así, que se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para amarse toda la vida

Fin

N/A: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
